


Another sacrifice to the teratophilia Gods!

by lovemutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Aliens, Okay legit Kro just watches our good cap jerk it, Other, Teratophilia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, bc I wouldn't do non consensual ANYTHING cuz im not a BITCH, it's as bad as you think and while kro feels guilty Rea Knows He's There, monster fuckers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: Written by a stupid asexual lesbian, about a stupid gay bug. Kro'asha is an insectoid alien who can't often interact with his crew members when he is not in a protective suit, but sometimes he escapes into the sanitized vents to talk to them. This time, he catches Rea in a compromising position.
Relationships: Kro'asha/Rea, kinda.. - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Another sacrifice to the teratophilia Gods!

**Author's Note:**

> No pictures of Kro, sorry you monster fuckers. Also, Kro is a trans man, though his species doesn't have a word for it because gender is NOT integral to their culture.

Kro’asha...didn’t mean to snoop. He often slept just outside Rea’s room, snuggled in a vent just in case the captain needed help or had a bad dream like usual, but tonight, oh tonight...He didn’t mean to watch, and he didn’t mean to keep watching, but the unusual alien had snuck over to his usual spot in the vent and heard some...peculiar noises. He peaked in through the vent, antenna curiously twitching, and he had to bite back a noise of surprise as his eyes drug over the form of Rea, whimpering and whining to himself as he rubbed the base of his cock, arm slung over his face.

Kro’asha didn’t mean to look, and he didn’t mean to keep looking, but he couldn’t tear his wide, curious eyes away, couldn’t help the sudden hunger he felt, the warmth in his stomach. Oh, no, this was bad, this was so bad, but Kro’asha couldn’t help himself, guilt settling on his shoulders and staying there, yet not distracting him, as he lay face down, staring out the vent and at Rea as his segmented hand trailed closer and closer towards his pelvic plating. He had been told his anatomy was interesting by Icka, and he didn’t quite understand why until now, staring down at Rea. There were some similarities, but the Sclaces was much different… Kro’asha liked it. 

He genuinely never pursued the captain despite how much he’d like to based on the size difference alone-- Kro’asha got mistaken for a child despite being the eldest of the unit enough as is, so if he had to date someone he would very much not want to be mistaken for their child-- but right now it was sort of working for him… He knew there was no way the captain would fit inside him, but his hands? Oh his hands would do wonders. The insect imagined the captain holding him with one hand, holding him down against a bed as he put all he could of one finger into his cunt, and Kro’asha arched his hips up at the thought, fingers trying to coerce his body to give him access to aforementioned cunt. Rubbing at the sensitive area, Kro’asha sighed softly, watching as Rea lazily rubbed as himself.

The concept of being pushed onto a bed and fingered with all Rea could fit was astounding, and Kro’asha soon found himself able to shove his fingers towards his pussy and start rubbing, but now he had a new idea in mind, licking his teeth as he stared at the captain, antenna still twitching. He wanted to spend the night doing what he could with his hands, his mouth, grinding on the alien’s leg and rubbing that obscenely large cock-- Oh, that would be so nice. Kro’asha felt the guilt that lay over him become just a bit heavier and he had to push it to the side as Rea jerked his hips up with a moan, Kro licking his mandible again as he watched the captain try to cover his mouth, to stifle himself. It didn’t work, the sounds echoing into the vent and around Kro as he desperately tried to finger himself to the rhythm Rea was setting.

Kro’asha imagined that if he had grown to full size, maybe the biggest size he could, he’d be big enough to take just a little bit of Rea inside him, even if it was just half. Maybe, if he ever had the chance to do so, he’d stay with a hive just to finish his growth and take a shot at the draconic man, if for nothing but the opportunity to be held in one hand and fucked.

Kro’asha’s segmented fingers added a texture he was used to inside him, rubbing in all the right ways as he pumped them in and out of himself, holding back chitters of pleasure and biting back all the noises he wanted to make. He imagined himself safer, at full size, sitting in Rea’s lap as he snapped his hips into the insect, pressed him into a wall, over a table, leaned over him on a bed, so many possibilities and so little time as Kro’asha watched the Sclaces jerk his hips up towards his palm as he rubbed the base of his cock, a shaking hand grasping his shaft and rubbing in a similar rhythm as his other hand did. His moans were coming without shame now, the captain eagerly twisting his hips and arching his back as he came closer and closer, Kro’asha having to stifle his own sounds as he pushed his fingers as far into himself as he could, curling them and bucking his spread hips furiously as his labial-tendrals lovingly tried to grasp his hand-- He wished they had any use right now, but he wasn’t being bred.

Oh, he wished he was being bred.

Rea finally hit his limits, his voice breaking mid-moan as he whimpered and whined, nearly shouting and just barely covering Kro’asha’s own chittered moans that managed to just barely get out of him as he slammed a hand over his mouth, eyesight going blurry as he tried to peak in and see if Rea heard him. Thankfully, the alien seemed unaware as he shook and shuddered, covered in his own cum-- Which Kro’asha also thought was interesting. He’d...been around with others, but he’d never really seen that. Maybe it was because most of his partners were also insectoid…

Kro’asha’s pelvic plate was quickly closing, and he felt tender but...content as he curled up on himself, chitin rubbing on the now warm metal in a comforting way as he watched the captain slowly haul himself off his bed, legs shaking, and slowly pull the sheets and a pillow off his bed, tossing them to the side, and the insect hauled himself to his hands and knees, quickly crawling off towards where he came from.


End file.
